In food and workplace industries, safety and quality are of high importance in all industry segments. In effort to achieve safety and quality, on-the-job training is performed at many steps of the process, such as foodservice, retail, and supply chain steps of the process. There are also numerous efforts underway to improve food safety and quality, including the emergence of Global Food Safety Initiative (GFSI), advancements in training and auditing, and new government regulations, such as the FDA Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA). Despite the performance of traditional on-the-job training in view of these initiatives, the number of workplace injuries, food safety related recalls, food borne illnesses, hospitalizations, and deaths per year is ever increasing. As such, traditional training relating to food safety, food quality or workplace safety are inadequate.
Most safety or quality issues stem from an inability to properly train handlers or workers to ensure the effective and consistent execution of proper food handling or workplace practices. Accordingly, there is a need to transform how traditional training is directed, monitored, and improved such that food safety, food quality and workplace safety issues can be effectively reduced. There is a further need for developing a wearable technology solution focusing on employee training, knowledge transfer, and ensuring consistent execution of such tasks.